


【XFF】Mini K

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 蕭攻微H，變小梗2011-09-05這篇生賀是接著唄唄之前送我的生賀「直到消失才懂得」的續篇。因為是接著K最後的(哀鳴?)咆吼「J，你去客房睡啦!」繼續寫的，所以大家明白為什麼篇首就有H了，嗯，很好懂。(喂~)希望唄唄會喜歡，生日快樂!!!(灑花)!
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】Mini K

  
「蕭敬騰，你去客房睡啦!!」

這樣警告著的同時，充耳不聞的男人已經小助跑的撲了上來，而且角度抓捏得剛好，能夠把他壓倒在床上又不會撞痛了。他真懷疑蕭敬騰的耳朵有過濾網，不然怎會每逢拒絕都被完全忽視。

「你不要太過份哦，擅自離開了等我找你，找到了又要我睡客房。」他雙手挾撃方大同的臉頰，把僅餘的肉擠得鼓鼓的，懲罰~嘿嘿。

方大同甩頭甩不開黏得很緊的手，「那我…睡客房…」

「不用啦、我很大方的，把大床分你一半吧。」

說什麼都總會被反駁回去，方大同無奈，噘起唇思索。

壓在身上的男人很明顯已等不及了，對準粉嫩的唇就親下去，趁嘴唇微啟時把舌頭捲進濕熱的口腔中翻。吞不下的細沫透明沿著嘴角飛濺。

對付大同的最佳方法是不要讓他有思考的空間，行動就對了。只要穿過了他的保護網，接下來便順理成章了。

「唔…」蕭敬騰的大手一直把他的踢恤推高，想堆到脖子，方大同雙手卻不斷把它拉回去。

「我累了…」沒有體力跟他做這麼激烈的活動，而且身體長期未被觸碰，只是溫柔撫摸便起了一層疙瘩。

男人用齒緣細磨唇瓣「我還不夠累，睡不了，你先幫幫我啦。」

已玩厭了跟戀人在腰間的推手遊戲，乾脆把頭埋入踢恤中，讓他沒有機會推掉。

衣服一時鼓起，蕭敬騰的頭顱鑽入，然後胸前便被舔了一口。

「呀…」方大同身體劇顫，蓓蕾瞬間被挑逗得挺立，然後另一顆也被熱情的舐了幾遍。只是如此簡單的前戲，他就沒了反抗的力氣，只能氣噓噓的躺在床上。真的太沒出息了。

或是說，他心底其實也渴望敬騰的擁抱。

兩邊紅果已被吻得充血通紅，乳尖濕得於衣服上透出了小小的輪廓，蕭敬騰才肯罷休。眼見大同已經完全投降，閉著雙眼，臉頰泛紅，忍不住狡詐的笑逐顏開，一連在白淨的臉上親了好幾口。

呼吸中的粗喘聲明顯得令他羞恥，還有起伏厲害的胸膛洩露了他完全被惹起慾火的事實，方大同吞嚥津液，單手緊抓枕頭的邊縫。蕭敬騰拉下褲鏈，雙手並用的握好內褲中突出的輪廓，上下輾動。

「嗯呀…嗯…」被握著要害，方大同佈滿細汗的身子彈動而起，又陷回床中，下意識的往反方向蹭，卻被早已洞悉的蕭敬騰撈回去。

蕭敬騰的唇湊緊耳邊，二話不說的灌入熱氣，雙手扯下他單薄的內褲，開始靠著甜蜜的汁液套弄。「呀…」方大同別開頭，男人還是繼續吹著暖風，把他的感官毛孔全打開

「別…再…」說出來的聲音虛弱得不敢置信，方大同額邊的晶瑩滑下。他的耳朵極其敏感，完全受不了一絲刺激的，蕭敬騰卻拼命攻撃他弱點，呼呼吹進熱氣，迫使身軀敏感到極致，膝蓋發軟。

方大同還記得最羞愧的那次，只被套弄一會，然後耳朵忽然被舐幾口就射了。

「敬…」嗓音中夾雜的無助，聽得蕭敬騰心底顫動，激動難耐，伸出軟舌一舉攻城，鑽入泛紅的耳廓中鑽動。果不其然，懷中人的細腰扭動，興奮到不行，渾身都是軟綿綿的，已完全任由擺佈。

「啊哈…」方大同苦悶的皺緊眉頭，下身熱似火灼，已沒了實際的形體概念，只似有團焚燒的酸痛快感在向上沖刷，腿間佈滿細汗，顆顆滾落，濡濕了男人的手。

腿心的擼動加快，他弓起身子，意識溜走腦袋，模糊中感到紅舌探入耳貝深處一挑，腹部狠狠抽動，「叮咚」大敞的陽台玻璃門擋不住海風，風拂過懸掛的風鈴，發出脆響，響聲劃破了迷霧，下體渲出一片濕意。「嗚…呀…」洩了。這樣快便…唉…

蕭敬騰隨著他半閉的眼眸看向窗外，白色沒閉緊的窗簾隨風輕晃，從隙縫中能瞧見閃亮的沙灘連著海藍色，他伸出舌頭沿肩線滑下，大同的汗鹹鹹的，海風也是鹹鹹的。

他雙眼一瞇，永遠都看不大同的陶醉樣。手指探入凌亂的髮線中，「喜歡海嗎?」

「嗯…」方大同沈醉在餘韻中，被輕柔的摸弄，聲音也懶洋洋的。

「那我陪你去看海。」

* * *

方大同只要向著房間的方向掙扎爬動，蕭敬騰的手指便會探入一點。

每次如此做，戀人便會從喉嚨中嗚咽一聲，渾身軟掉，再沒氣力逃避了。

「我們回…」方大同虛弱的再度提議。

蕭敬騰滿佈沙粒的大手握著後頸，濃烈的吻封住所有抗議。

他現在興奮難耐，誰也撲不滅已燃起的慾火了。

自從糊里糊塗的說了喜歡海後，敬騰便用被子包著自己挪到落地窗外的海灘一隅，繼續纏綿。他好後悔訂了這棟建在海灘的別墅，雖然外頭建了圍欄讓這裡自成一國，但在露天之下擁抱，仍讓他羞愧莫名。

察覺到戀人的不自在，蕭敬騰不滿了。怎麼你還有額外的心思注意環境啊，這時候就應只想著我吧。他湊過頭去輕咬著美麗的鎖骨，手指更賣力的戳在敏感點上，果不其然，懷中人倒抽口氣，擠出難受又舒服的微叫，窄道變得更柔軟了。

被子覆在沙堆上，些微粗糙的觸感磨得大同的肌膚泛紅，代替雙手愛撫他。風很涼，早晨的陽光不太熾熱，似為他們天造地設。

「呃…」三指交替抽動得很快，方大同的理智逐漸飄走，甚至不記得身在哪，只能吸收著從骨椎深處激盪的快感。只有插在幼沙間的單手在收放時，偶爾提醒了他躺在沙灘上的事實。

蕭敬騰知道戀人已為他準備好了，雙手一撈把他摟在胸前。

「嘿嘿，我浪漫死了。」

我在你最喜歡的故鄉沙灘抱你耶。

「才不…」這叫瘋狂。

氣喘噓噓，話也說不出來，手指快插動得下邊磨出火焰。

「更浪漫的來囉。」

戀人滴著熱汗的髮緊貼臉頰，呢喃出這句。然後耳垂被含在口腔中翻攪，方大同腦筋一瞬空白，全身起了敏感的疙瘩。「呀…」都說了別再攻擊耳朵…

再回過神來，自己已被拎到波浪旁，沙都是濕潤的、上面覆了一層薄水。

不、不是吧。

是的。蕭敬騰用堅決的眼神告訴他。

然後，方大同感到身體從後被滾燙的體溫包圍，被挪動了位置，肌膚隨即覆上液態的冰冷。蕭敬騰抱著他浸入淺海中。

「好冷…」被撫得泛紅的肌膚忽然接觸到海水，讓他驚慌莫名。

雙手緊扣著不算寬厚的肩膀，稍微攀離。

他倆躺在海岸線上。蕭敬騰單手捧起他的臉，深吻夢寐以求的唇瓣，聊勝於無的撥走臉上的細沙。

一波海浪正湧上沙灘。

蕭敬騰低頭，勾起魅惑的微笑。

下一秒，洶湧的潮水便襲上他倆的胸膛。

「呀呃…」方大同握緊拳，仰高頭，沾滿水珠的髮絲往後甩。

敬騰與家鄉的波浪同時進入了身體深處。

接下來，一波比一波更兇猛的感受將他所有意識席捲而去。

他把身軀全交託給戀人。

半斂著的眸在柔軟的黑髮跟搖曳不斷的海平面之間，偶爾能瞧見一抹閃亮的藍天。

* *

因為這自覺這次親密對戀人來說太過激進且勞累過頭，蕭敬騰懷著些微內疚加上滿懷的愉悅，把方大同從洗澡到抹身到換衣服最後抱上床吹乾頭髮、從頭服待到腳尖，體貼入微，他敢說對自己也鮮有這樣週到。

整個早上待在海邊歡愛被浪花沖刷滾燙的身體，平衡感盡失只能緊攀著身上的男人，鼻息間全是海洋的氣味，撫弄都帶著幼沙的粗糙感。這場纏綿太瘋狂，也太耗體力了。方大同雙眼要閉不閉的，渾身攤軟的躺床上，捲成蝦米狀，昏昏欲睡。如果他不是樣子累透，說了那句「快要暈了…」估計蕭敬騰還不打算結束漫長的纏綿。雖然心中沒有一點怨懟，但能夠被憂心忡忡的戀人盡心照顧，還是不錯的。

身軀酸軟又疲憊，閉目養神。

把大同每根髮絲吹得乾爽，蕭敬騰才擱下吹風機，轉身關燈拉窗簾，輕輕上床，把戀人整個挪到懷中，配合著他的弧度曲起雙腿。

於是床上又多了只蝦米。

「大同…」

「嗯…」方大同用臉蹭一下枕頭，尋找更舒服的位置。

「大同哪，你怎麼要離開?」

蕭敬騰把壓抑心中很久的話問出來。他的焦慮堆積到不能承受的地步，總在猜測是否自己太不成熟，令大同沒有安全感才會突然消失。

「嗯…」方大同半陷入睡鄉，聲音沙啞細小。

調整了姿勢，半張臉埋入被子，雙手握緊被子邊緣，咕嚕咕嚕的含糊說了什麼。

「什麼啦?」蕭敬騰聽不清楚又著急。

撐起半個身，乾脆掀開被子，把臉湊過去。

豈料方大同別開臉，露出很睏不想被打擾的模樣。

蕭敬騰看他如此，只好暫時擱下問題，無奈的正想躺回去…….

「…我怕有天你不對我好了…就…」

他害怕失去，怕自己承受不了那個人無止境的關心寵溺，怕哪天他不在這樣對自己好的時候會崩潰，會難過，會無助，所以在淪陷前逼自己離開。

耳根很燙，方大同的身體愈捲愈深，終於像蝸牛似的窩入被子中，說話氣虛，幾乎算是喃喃自語了。

蕭敬騰唇邊勾起弧線，然後愈擴愈大。

雙手一撈把快縮得不見的方大同拎回懷中。

「擔心些沒可能發生的事，你太杞人憂天啦。」

原來是這樣啊。大同真的想太多了。

他最怕大同難過了，如果自己的離開會令大同傷心，那他一定不捨得走，只能乖乖待他身邊。

方大同的耳背變得紅紅的，似有若無的點頭，「嗯。」

始料未及地，耳背被濕滑的舌尖舔了一口，身體劇顫，警告一聲「喂!」

要不要讓人睡呀。

「對不起啦…」

他忍不住啊，看到大同如此，自然就想親親捏捏，做一大堆有的沒的。

而且氣氛那麼好，他又想多傾吐一點心底話。

「大同，我突然好羨慕你小時侯的鄰居啊。」

「為什麼?」這個對象也羨慕得太奇怪了吧。

「可以看到你小時侯的樣子啊…」

「你也可以看照片啊。」很睏。

「不同的啦，他們看到的小同是活的嘛!」

「……我現在也是活的…」

「總之不一樣啦，我也好想跟你一起唱兒歌哦!」

「一起蹦蹦跳、跳幼兒園的舞還有吃下午茶點心，你小時候就喜歡吃甜的哦?」

「嗯…」好吵哪，為什麼敬騰還可以生龍活虎的。

方大同臉深埋在枕頭下陷處，悶聲的答。

「我看過你小時侯的照片，你那時比現在多肉，可愛可愛的~~大同、大同，你有沒有看過我小時候的相片?」

蕭敬騰談興正濃。

「有…」方大同從喉嚨擠出最後一個音節，然後直接放棄掙扎，睡死。

「大同!!我們回你的幼稚園去探望老師好不?」

「咦，大同、大…你睡了啊…」

蕭敬騰閣起動過不停的嘴巴。

凝視方大同甜睡的臉半晌，微笑親在臉龐上，也閉上眼睛，墜入夢鄉。

他發了個很開心的夢。

夢中的自己認識了小同，還跟他一起玩一起吃美味的小甜點。

* *

這一覺睡到黃昏。

蕭敬騰揉揉酸痛的眼晴，心滿意足的伸個懶腰，嗯，睡得超飽。

明天就要坐飛機回台灣了，不如把大同拐回家留幾天再走吧。

心中正打著如意算盤，手下也沒閒著，雙手一緊就想抱緊戀人。

豈料撲了個空，床上哪還有大同的身影。

蕭敬騰抹把臉，清醒了不少。翻滾下床，奔到大廳浴室廁所全沒蹤影。

他的心提得老高，套好了衣服，奔出沙灘尋找。寒風冷洌，天色開始幽暗，沙灘上哪見人影，而且大同也不會莫名其妙的奔出去受冷。

不會又離開了吧?

撥打電話幾次沒人接聽。

蕭敬騰心下一沈，反覆思索自己哪做錯了，還是想不出個所以由來。

別墅並不是很大，從睡房中奔出來後各個角落都遍尋不著，他愈來愈焦急，只好聊勝於無的喚著「大同、大同!」

「大同…」

愈叫愈心灰意冷。

叫了兩聲，睡房中突然有動靜，急促的腳步聲啪躂啪躂的傳出來。

蕭敬騰眼神一亮，立即奔向睡房。

他剛才沒有好好搜索整個睡房，如果大同只是睡到滾下床了，而他卻那麼擔心便太可笑了，誒，之前還在說大同杞人憂天，其實想最多的是自己啊。

他苦笑著想踏入房中，打開門，卻看不見人影。

腿間一陣悶痛，好像突然被小炮彈擊中。

他向下一瞧，呆了。

腿前的小東西也呆掉了。

「嗚…」雙手摀住額頭泛著淚光的眼晴向上望他，帶點埋怨。

原來捲著矮小身體的被子滑下一半，拖在地毯上。

「…………」

這個小孩是何時從睡房憑空出現的。

哪家的小朋友竟然奔進來了。

「小兄弟，你、你有看到個戴眼睛的大哥哥麼?」

蕭敬騰蹲下來跟小孩平高，認真的問。

找大同才是正事。

小男孩圓睜雙目，蹶起唇，不滿他撞到人還不道歉。

埋怨「痛…」

蕭敬騰嚇一跳，立即討好萬分的用雙手疊上他的小手，幫忙揉搓傷口。

「對不起啦、對不起啦，你有看到個很瘦、戴眼鏡的大哥哥嗎?」

小童很專心的思索一下，搖搖頭。

等等、這個小孩愈看愈眼熟，怎麼輪廓如此像大同呀。

也是眼晴小小、鼻圓圓，唇薄，哇喔!靈光一閃!

難道這從天而降的小童是大同在夏威夷的親戚!?那我們就是一家人啦!哈哈哈。

他一定要對這小孩無與倫比的好，讓他幫忙在大同的親戚面前說好話。

蕭敬騰摸摸下巴，笑得和藹可親，閃閃動人。

「小朋友，你好可愛，叫什麼名字?」

小孩有點警誡的看他過份燦爛的笑容，抿起小嘴。

但是媽媽說過他是個很有禮貌的小紳士，所以還是得回答怪叔叔的提問。

指尖互握，眼望著地毯。

把名字含在嘴中半晌才聲如蚊吶的說出來「…大…同…」

他就是睡夢中聽到有人大吼自己的名字才跑出來的，怎知道一出來便被撞痛了。

「什、什麼?」

他是不是耳鳴聽錯。

還是說夏威夷的人都喜歡取差不多的名字。

對啊，通常小孩喚自己都不愛連名帶姓，也許他叫李X同、王大同、陳小同也不一定。

「方…大同…」

姓方名大同的小孩望著他字正腔圓的再唸一次。

話語中還夾雜戒不了的英文口音，國語不太標準，聽得出他是很努力讀得正確。

「真的嗎…」

蕭敬騰從頭到腳緩慢的掃視這小孩一次，怎麼愈看愈像大同。

愈來愈心寒，天哪…

「嗯!」

方大同幼年版很認真、用力的點頭，下巴幾乎貼到胸口。

重申自己是如假包換的。

這個叔叔怎麼一臉不相信，我就是大同呀。

蕭敬騰從蹲姿頹然的跌坐地上。

單手按在額頭，嘴角抽動。

不會的、不會的，我肯定還在睡，不然怎會看到大同變成三歲小孩了…

「小同，你打哥哥一下可以嗎?」

讓我從睡夢中痛醒，懷中還是原來的大同。

小童皺起眉，搖搖頭。

打人是不對的。

然後他眼睜睜看到這個長髮的哥哥閉上眼，很用力的摑了自己一巴「啪!」

小孩驚訝的倒抽口氣，捂住小嘴。

臉頰很快燃起火紅的顏色，看就知道有多痛。

等了十秒，蕭敬騰再睜開眼，眼前還是站著小同。

「嗚…超痛的…」

蕭敬騰委屈的雪雪呼痛，這個不是夢嗎?

怎麼打了這樣重的一巴都沒有醒過來。

正自怨自艾，燙紅的臉頰便突然貼上一只冰涼的小手掌。

「咦…?」

原來是小同奔過來吃力的舉起小手給他撫平痛楚。

而且按住就絲毫不動，萬分認真。

蕭敬騰心中一暖，微笑。

握住小小的柔軟手掌。

大同小時候好乖巧哦，真的跟他想像中一樣。

他好像…比較能接受這突發事件了，而且感覺還不太差。

他望向幼嫩的臉頰輕說「…小同，你來找我了啊。」

大同，你知道我想認識小時候的你，所以故意來找我的嗎。

* *

小同的樣子簡直是大同的縮水版，除了沒戴眼鏡之外，五官差別其實不大，像是有什麼魔法把大同一瞬間變成Q版了。兩者最顯而易見的分別就是豐腴感了，小同手圓腳圓的，臉頰上還有兩團鼓鼓的嫩肉，走動時會隨著動作而微盪，讓人好想捏一把。

蕭敬騰覺得自己超像有變態癖好的怪叔叔，一直覺得好可愛、好可愛，臉上的表情肯定很猥褻，但他又忍不下隔三秒便傻笑一次。

把呆呆的小同牽到沙發旁，小同還是手腳僵硬的站著，直到他疑惑的說「一起坐嘛」，他才點頭，手腳並用的爬上沙發，正襟坐好，雙手疊在膝蓋上。

小同也太乖了吧!蕭敬騰心中一陣莫名其妙的感動，呀呀亂叫，臉上的表情不自覺的更變態了。「小同，你爸爸媽媽呢?」

方小同蹶起薄唇，面對著陌生的哥哥，還是會緊張不安，一直盯著指尖。「不知道…」他剛醒來就遇上這哥哥了，什麼也不知道。

聽到甜甜腔調的童語，而且發音還不太標準，蕭敬內心又一陣激盪，別過臉吃吃笑。稍為掩飾像狐狸的表情，才轉頭勾起最親切的微笑，把坐得有點遠的小同整只挪到懷中，「爸爸媽媽去探望親戚，讓哥哥照顧小同哦。」

方小同突然被拎進懷中、坐到別人的膝蓋上就更不情願了，一直挪動著小屁股要攀下去。臉上皺成一團，眼都瞇得快成線狀了。

蕭敬騰收緊兩臂，隔著被子懷抱著軟軟香香的小身子，不讓他逃掉，看他焦慮得好似快哭出來了，才想起他還沒自我介紹，當然會令小同不安啊。

「我是敬騰哥哥哪，我住你隔壁，你媽媽讓我照顧你的哦。」

「賤騰…哥哥…」

方小同視線全奉獻給被角，望他一眼又很快速的挪開視線，指尖捏得發紅了。

賤…賤騰…?

為什麼我的名字變這樣。

蕭敬騰額上三線黑線，「是敬．騰哦。」

唸得很慢很慢，務求讓小同聽清楚發音。

「賤…騰…」

方小同蠕動嘴唇幾下，再努力嘗試。

可是發出來的音還是不標準。「賤…」

「是敬哦。」

小手很著急的抓皺了被子又放開。

「賤…」嘴好痠。

雖然還是讀音不對，但看小同似要擠出吃奶力的模樣，蕭敬騰又覺得心疼死了，被喚「賤騰」也沒所謂了。

「唸對了呢，好棒哦。」

他伸手摸摸柔軟的黑髮，故意把梳得很整齊的髮絲弄亂，亂七八糟的才有像小孩的樣子吧，嘿嘿。

「呀!」但方小同卻驚呼一聲，焦急的把亂了的髮絲用雙手按好，兩手放在剛才被撥亂的位置用力按平，按住就不動了，水塋塋的目光還略帶埋怨的瞧向他。

媽媽說，隨時都要整整齊齊才是個乖小孩。

這個怪哥哥怎麼隨便把髮撥亂了啦。

被這麼柔軟又沒有殺傷力的圓眼一瞪，蕭敬騰的心融化了半。哇喔~怎麼大同跟小同自以為很兇猛的的眼箭都如此軟綿綿又讓人心癢啊。

「是哥哥不對啦，別生氣。」

蕭敬騰沒發現，自己的童音發揮得淋漓盡致，比小同還幼稚。

方小同扁起嘴唇，把雙手放下來，按按蕭敬騰的大掌，表示我沒有怪你啦。

夜風刺骨，小同身子一抖，突然「哈啾!!」一聲，已來不及掩住口鼻，把口水全噴到蕭敬騰臉上。

被如此大聲的哈啾嚇到，蕭敬騰呆若木雞的抹把臉，好笑的看著小同忐忑不安、好像很怕被罵的偷望他一眼，抽起被角界乎想替他抹又不敢之間，小手凝在空氣中不動。滿臉內疚得通紅，整張小臉都是紅色的。

蕭敬騰微笑，主動把臉湊上去，小同受寵若驚的眨眨眼晴，過了幾秒才敢一下一下謹慎仔細、輕輕的抹走水珠。

被子被拉開了，享受著搔癢般擦拭的蕭敬騰才醒覺小同什麼衣物也沒穿，從醒來到現在只裹著單薄的被子，難怪會冷得打噴嚏。

「小同呀，哥哥給你買漂亮的衣服好不好?」

蕭敬騰立即把方小同摟得緊緊的，用體溫把他烘暖。

安靜的趴在蕭敬騰懷中的方小同當然沒有意見，微乎其微的點頭，下巴怯生生的擱哥哥的肩膀上。

心中覺得，怪哥哥好暖和哦。

(中)

踏著淡藍色的軟布鞋，蕭敬騰抱著輕得彷彿沒有重量的小同走在日落映照的大道上。以一塊印著斑斕民族花紋的布巾把小身子裹得緊緊的，免他著了涼。

小同忐忑不安的趴在懷中，圓胖的指頭不時撥弄著布邊的流蘇。沒有穿衣服的不安感令他焦慮的皺起小臉，故意不看路人，不時在蕭敬騰的胸前鑽來鑽去。蕭敬騰發現了他的緊張，用大手輕撫上弓起的背部安慰。

沿著熱鬧喧嘩的碎石路行走，一整排賣有趣玩意兒的小攤子擺在路旁，眼中忽然映入一檔小童衣服攤，他興奮的走過去，單手撥著設計得非常可愛的幼兒服。小同也扭頭過去，乳齒輕咬住下唇，圓眼骨碌碌的注視著各式衣服。

「小同，這件水手服超可愛的!」

蕭敬騰揪起一件圓口配藍色橫紋三角領的水手服，極力推薦。話沒說完，他又拎起另一件綁著紅色小蝴蝶結的直排鈕扣衣，「咦!這小紳士風的也超配你的耶。」

真不敢置信，他竟然在幫小同選衣服耶。

方小同甜甜的彎起唇角，伸出小手摸摸那件有蝴蝶結的，再摸水手服。

攤子的老闆發現有新客人，奔過來用英文咕嚕咕嚕的說話，笑著歡迎他們。

小同看到老闆，立即臉微紅的收起軟掌，把臉深埋在賤騰哥哥的溫暖頸窩上。

用蹩腳的英文跟老闆聊了幾句，蕭敬騰快樂的把小衣服平攤在小同眼前，「小同我覺得水手服比較好看哦，我們買這件好不?你喜歡嗎?」

小同抿起小嘴，用指頭劃過柔軟的布料，目光溜過懸在裡頭的小紳士風，再看回笑得嘴角都咧開了的賤騰哥哥，微乎其微的點頭。

「真的喜歡水手服嗎?我買這件囉?」蕭敬騰挑眉，凝視著小同安靜的臉。

「小同要當小水手囉!好酷好帥哦~~」

方小同乖巧的微笑，眨眨雙眼，再點頭。待蕭敬騰把他放在地上去付款時，卻依依不捨的盯著綁有小結的白襯衣，糾著指尖默默的看。

蕭敬騰抽著小膠袋走來，把他穩當的抱在懷中，飛快的奔往小童廁所「小同號炮彈衝囉!叱叱叱!」

方小同在他懷中搖搖晃晃，涼風拂臉，也不自覺的露出潔白的牙齒咯咯笑。

* *

把小得不可思議的衣服套在圓潤的身子上，出乎意料的合身。

蕭敬騰細心的抽起藍色小褲子，扣好金色壓鏤花紋鈕扣。

「好威武哦小同!」蕭敬騰摸摸，捏捏豐滿嫩滑的小臉。

小同抬起低垂的小臉，向他羞澀的扯起嘴角，又盯著地板。

蕭敬騰看著他的髮旋靜半晌，嘆口氣，把他抱起來放在膝蓋上，摺起小袖子，拉到手肘位置，輕柔的問。「小同其實不喜歡這件吧?」

小同好似被這句嚇到了，立即用小手揪緊衣擺，眉心打結，怯懦的低喃「喜歡…」

「真的喜歡嗎?小同不可以說謊哦。」

小同歛下雙目，握緊小拳頭，臉皺得似苦瓜乾，聲音都破碎了，就是不看他。

「喜…喜歡…」

「看著哥哥的眼睛說一次，哥哥就信你。」

蕭敬騰捧起小同倔強的小臉，用柔軟的掌心托起圓下巴，再問一次。

小童含著下唇，長睫毛狂顫，好一會兒沒說話，鼻尖漸漸泛紅。

瞧他一眼又移開視線。

委屈到極的說出來「喜…歡…」

過了幾秒，小鼻翼便微微翕動，瘋狂吸氣，肩膀一抽一抽的，身體顫抖。

小同盯著胸前的藍條紋，悶不吭聲。

一眨眼，豆大的淚珠便突然滴噠掉下來。

「嗚嗚嗚…嗚嗯…」

牙關溜出壓抑的哽咽聲音，淚流滿面，哭得一塌糊塗，又覺得哭了好丟臉，立即於事無補的掩飾，用小手狂擦走淚痕，磨得臉頰都紅了。「嗯…」

被如此輕易被惹哭的小同嚇到了，蕭敬騰心揪得像被捏住，忙不迭把他撈回懷中，抱得很緊，「好了好了!別哭了!哥哥不對啦，是哥哥不對啦。」

蕭敬騰的心疼得厲害，拍撫著狂抖的小背，「噓、噓，你別哭了，哥哥心都碎啦!」

「哥哥不應該迫你的。」

「嗚嗚嗯嗯…嗚…」

方小同哭得臉漲成微紅，淚水狂奔，領口都被淹濕了，眼睛通紅濕潤。雙手捏著賤騰哥哥的衣服皺摺。小胸膛拼命上下起伏。

蕭敬騰摸著小同的頸背，巴啦巴啦的語焉不詳的安慰。「你再哭敬騰哥哥都快哭啦…」

他沒想過大同如此不坦率的性格是從小養成的啊，因為不想惹大人不高興而習慣了什麼都依從，只要大人說好的就不會反對，被識穿了還要委屈到狂哭，為被看穿了真心意而羞愧，小同怎會有又彆扭又令人心痛的性格啊。

蕭敬騰蹲在地上，轉頭從背包中抓起那件早買好的小紳士服，替哭到來不及換氣的的小同換上，還細心的扣好紅色啾啾。

「別傷心啦，哥哥也買了這件給你哦。」討好、討好。

小同呆了一會，漸漸收細了哭音，唇尖噘起，深吸氣。

靜靜的撫上新簇的衣服，好奇的瞪大眼睛，拉拉那鮮紅色的蝴蝶結，又摸向圓形的小褸扣。嗚，好漂亮。

小同不再哭泣了，還掩不住流露出喜悅的目光，望著新衣，東拉西摸的。

蕭敬騰終於放下心來。用指尖溫柔的抹走滾燙的淚痕。

「小同最喜歡啾啾了對不對?」

其實是大同最喜歡的啦。

「嗯…」小同用泛著淚光的圓目瞧他一眼，很輕微的嗯一聲。

紅暈從脖子一直漫延到臉龐，勾起微笑，從唇角溜出「…謝…謝賤騰哥哥…」

爸媽有時侯也不知道他喜歡什麼呢，這個怪哥哥竟然看出來了，好厲害。

「快來、快來，親哥哥一口。」

蕭敬騰捂起唇得逞的咯咯笑，看小同那羞赧的小臉，忍不住想他多親近自己一點。「來來、啵一個，哥哥會很開心哦。」

「啵…?」小同莞爾的仰起小臉，不明所以。

蕭敬騰把他拉過來，誇張的親在嫩頰上，發出啵一聲，留下紅印。

「呀!」

小同忽然被攻撃，驚訝的掩著臉，然後又覺得很好玩的笑出來，笑得小身子都顫了。好癢。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻~」

蕭敬騰跟著他傻傻的笑得開懷。  
天哪，他最怕大同流淚了，想不到小同哭起來的威力更大，讓他完全招架不來，要他送出全世界換回小同的笑容也無怨無悔。  
  
正在想自己的心甘命抵是否一種宿命，小同卻突然咚咚咚的奔過來，挨近蕭敬騰的臉頰，努力的嘟起小嘴撞上去，學得似模似樣的「啵」了一口。  
  
蕭敬騰呆若木雞的摸上被大力親過而泛痛的臉，臉龐不自覺的微紅。  
心中一陣暖流滑出來，漲滿心房。  
  
「哥哥也要啵回去!」  
他不禁把可愛的小同抱得更緊，幾乎要融入懷內，狂親猛親，親得滿臉口水。  
親得小同笑到停不不來的掙扎，小手興奮亂揮。  
「啊哈哈…哇哈哈…」

大同，糟糕了。  
再這樣下去我真的要成為孌童癖了。

* * *

  
小同的手掌有鼓起的嫩肉，紋理都快擠得不見了，而且按下去會立即彈起來，好像灰灰跟東區女兒的貓掌。蕭敬騰戀戀不捨的摸來摸去，在小同疑惑的瞳光下才醒覺自己又進入了覦踰小童的怪叔叔模式，慌忙收歛起怪笑，牽起那肉感的小手，向沙灘奔去。

踏在軟綿綿的沙子上，小同尤其興奮，嘴唇圓張一大串語焉不詳的童語歡呼。

蕭敬騰陪他跳來跳去，憶起今早那場佯倘沙上的纏綿再看回天真無邪的小同，心中那股感覺真難以言明。

正在想些有的沒的，衣服下擺便受到輕微拉扯，蕭敬騰往下瞧，見小同睜大雙眸，拉緊衣擺說「狗狗…狗狗…」

他抬頭果見一只毛色閃亮的金毛尋回犬正往這邊踱步。

「想去跟狗狗玩嗎?」其實他心中更蠢蠢欲動。

「嗯!」小同很快應和，小腿一噔直往大型犬衝去，從後可見他的小身影扭啊扭的疾馳。蕭敬騰也放鬆腳步慢慢走過去。

小同伸出小手怯懦的摸了摸大犬的耳朵，狗兒的頭顱向小胸膛蹭了幾下。

「呀?」方小同嚇一跳，不知所措的倒抽口氣。回頭脆弱的望著自己。望了幾秒，小嘴向下壓，一臉泫然欲泣的表情，突然張大雙手，瘋狂奔回來尋求保護。

一邊跑一邊溜出哭腔「賤騰哥哥…哥哥…嗚」

蕭敬騰差點忍不下笑意，卻又怕傷了小同的自尊心，只能勉強收起笑容，蹲下來把他抱個滿懷，拍撫「別怕別怕、狗狗喜歡你才這樣的啦。」

其實他很開心小同如此依賴和信任自己啦。

那只大犬體形比小同還大，難怪他會害怕，還因為狗狗友善的示好而不知所措。

「哥哥陪一起你過去，不怕哦不怕!」

「嗯…」小同緊扯著蕭敬騰的衣擺，謹慎的小步跟上，臉上是緊張又期待的神色，雙眼瞇起。

蕭敬騰蹲下，輕拉起小同的手摸向尋回犬的毛髮，狗兒立即舒服的閉上眼睛微喘，貌似很享受，以頭顱親密的磨蹭小手。

「癢…嘻嘻。」被金毛搔癢了小手，小同不時縮開哈哈笑，又很快繼續摸回去。

有哥哥在身旁，他就不怕囉。

摸了幾次，小同的膽子也壯了，開始用雙手按上去，輕梳理狗兒因奔跑過而凌亂的毛髮，粉嫩晶瑩小嘴中唸唸有詞「乖狗狗哦…乖狗狗…」

皺起眉頭萬分認真，專心一致的要把毛都梳順了。

蕭敬騰哭笑不得，為什麼這固執的小腦袋想的都是整潔才乖巧的事情呀。

豈料，小同梳啊梳的，突然哈啾一聲打了好大個噴嚏，連原來很舒暢的狗狗都嚇得瞪圓雙眸，肩膀聳起。

「哈啾哈啾哈啾!」連續打了幾個噴嚏，小同尷尬的掩住口鼻，但鼻子仍然好癢，鼻水一直滑下來。

「你鼻敏感啊。」蕭敬騰無奈地笑，抽起衛生紙，抹走流過不停的鼻水。

「嗯…」哥哥好神通廣大，連他的鼻子生了病都知道。抓起紙巾擤鼻。

「再繼續玩小同會更辛苦的，所以我們要跟狗狗說拜拜囉。」

蕭敬騰牽起小同的手。

小同很不捨得的站在原地不走，哀怨的瞧可愛的狗狗一眼，才妥協點頭，摸摸順滑了不少的毛髮，語重深長的叮嚀「狗狗要乖哦。」

最後揮揮手，跟狗兒慎重的告別過了，才肯跟隨賤騰哥哥離開。

l * *

因為小同微隆起的圓肚子發出了咕咕饑餓的聲響，蕭敬騰決定找間鄰近的餐廳跟他吃一餐豐富的。

海風輕拂，在裝修得美輪美奐的海邊餐館坐下來，小同雙腿懸在椅腳旁晃啊晃。

「小同不吃肉吧?」

蕭敬騰認真的研究起餐牌，幸好這兒是遊客區，餐牌很貼心的印上了中文字。

「嗯吶，不吃。」

小同雙眼閃出祟拜的光芒，覺得賤騰哥哥好了不起，怎麼會知道他喜歡啾啾又鼻子生病又不吃肉肉呢。「哥哥…都知道…」

受到如此直接的崇佩光芒仰望，說沒有一絲虛榮心是騙人的，蕭敬騰清清喉嚨，忍不下愉悅的咧起嘴角「哥哥了解你呀。」

「那小同想吃什麼?」

「布丁!」興奮的叫嚷。

「呃…哥哥說的是蔬菜那些哦，不是甜點哦。」

「布丁!」

「我們最後才吃甜品啦，現在先吃主菜吧。」

「布丁!」清脆愉快的童音。

「…………」

喂喂，這個小同是不是被寵上天，開始得寸進尺學懂任性了?對呀，回想起來，大同也是如此的，知道自己無論如何也會寵他，便計劃離開了，還留言也沒一個，害自己焦慮得要命。他們無分年齡大小，果然都是自己的剋星。

蕭敬騰喚來待應，用簡單英語點了幾道菜。

待菜都送上來，小同快樂的環視一遍，但桌上全是沙律跟炒菜，加上一道安放在賤騰哥哥面前的牛排，就是沒有自己想吃的布丁。小同不快的把唇嘟得老高，繞起小手臂，發脾氣!!

「小同，吃東西啦。」蕭敬騰看出他在耍任性，連人帶椅子拉到身旁，用湯匙勺起幾條荷蘭豆角，遞到負氣扁起的嘴旁。

方小同堅持嘴巴的弧度不放，雙眼向下盯桌角，沒有吃的意思。

「快吃啦，不吃肚子又打鼓就醜死人啦。」

蕭敬騰把他的嘴唇用指尖按下來，試圖再勸。

小同微哼一聲，把臉埋在雙手中，從指縫中溜出

「小同想吃布丁…布丁…布丁…」

這招對爸爸媽媽不奏效，可是賤騰哥哥那麼好人，一定會答應的。

「不準耍任性，再這樣，哥哥就要走了。」

蕭敬騰難得繃起臉孔，裝成兇惡的樣子，語氣也沒了之前的溫柔。

方小同立即驚慌的抬起小臉，望著他嚴厲的臉容，一股絕望湧上心坎，雙眸早已儲滿淚水，小鼻吸不夠空氣，「哥…哥會走嗎…」

怎麼可以因為他想吃布丁而走掉，好過份哦…嗚…

「你不吃東西，哥哥就要走囉。」

蕭敬騰毫不妥協。

方小同好似被這句宣言打擊不輕，身體搖晃幾下，淚似小河不斷噴出來。「嗚…嗚…嗚…我吃啦…哥哥別走…」

他伸出小手胡亂握起大湯匙勺起米飯，就往小嘴裡塞，塞得嘴裝不下了，鼓起兩個圓球狀，又繼續猛塞，小臉上舔滿飯粒，淚痕斑駁。

「嗚..嗚小同在吃啦…哥哥…你看…」

淚珠滾啊滾，滾到新鮮的飯菜上。

「小同有在吃啦…咳…」

蕭敬騰看著他如此慌亂，眼底不禁濕熱，心臟都快破裂了，好想一拳揍死自己。

他怎麼能用「離開」來威脅小同啊，他今早不是才承諾過不會離開大同的嗎?還在想，如果自己的離開會令大同傷心，那他一定不捨得走，只能乖乖待他身邊。

自己竟然口不擇言用「失去」來威脅小同，最不要得了。

「哥哥絕對不會走的，一定會陪在小同身邊，別傷心啦。」

蕭敬騰把方小同摟得緊緊的，認真的承諾著。

「嗯…」小同這才放下心來，拍著胸口呼好大一口氣，立即討好的噘起佈滿飯粒的小嘴「啵」了他一個，還撒嬌「哥哥不要走…」

「小同這樣可愛，哥哥怎麼捨得走啊。」

蕭敬騰笑逐顏開，也立即回啵一個，然後替他抹走臉上的淚痕跟殘餘，再拿起湯匙仔細的把飯餵進小同「啊」一聲張得大大的口中。

大同淚腺超貧瘠的，原來是小時侯都把淚水揮霍掉啦。

晚餐就在笑中有淚的你餵我吃中很快解決掉。

尾聲時，蕭敬騰不忘外帶六個裝的牛奶布丁，打算打包回去跟小同慢慢分享。喜孜孜的喝著椰子汁的方小同咬著飲管歡呼，如獲至寶的握著甜品袋子，偷偷的望向裡邊那美味的奶白布丁，又望望賤騰哥哥，笑得小身子不停打抖。

*l *

沿海邊的小徑走回別墅。蕭敬騰用純熟的手勢抱緊小同。

小同則很公平的分配起小布丁，一匙自己吃，再勺一匙餵給賤騰哥哥吃。

蕭敬騰感好笑的看他因吃到布丁而流露出的陶醉表情，好像整只都融化了，攤軟在懷中，嘴角勾起一抹美滿的笑意，還不捨得太快吞嚥，要在嘴中含到差不多了才肯吞下。

「都你吃吧，不用餵哥哥啦。」

「不行啦，真的很好吃!哥哥一定要吃!」

這樣說著，小同又勺了好大一匙，小心翼翼的用匙穩好顫魏魏的布丁，遞上哥哥的嘴邊，還裝模作樣的「啊」一聲要蕭敬騰張大口。

蕭敬騰順從的張大口，心中甜甜的，吃下了更甜的布丁。

心房漲滿幸福。

蕭敬騰聽著潮起潮落，忍不住問「…小同喜歡哥哥嗎?」

「嗯，喜歡!」方小同毫不考慮的點頭，大聲宣佈。

蕭敬騰為他的坦率哈哈笑。

能夠對於喜歡的人直接說喜歡，這一點大同就遠比不上小同了。

「有多喜歡?」

方小同腦中的詞彙不多，中文的就更少了，只好多加了個字變成「超．喜．歡!!」

「有沒有喜歡到想跟哥哥一輩子在一起?」

小同側起小腦袋思索一會，反問「嗯…哥哥想跟小同永遠一起嗎…?」

「非常想啊，這是我的夢想。」

蕭敬騰勾起溫暖的微笑，輕說。

方小同看他笑得如此好看，不禁用小手摸上好像永不會彎下的嘴角，甜笑。

「而且小同答應跟我在一起，會有吃不完的布丁哦，我可以天天買給你吃。」

方小同受寵若驚的握緊已經清光的布丁杯子，很期待的眨巴眼睛看向他「真的嗎…」

吃不完的布丁耶，好想要…好想要。

「嗯，哥哥不騙人。」

「那…如果爸爸媽媽答應…小同就沒問題…」

方小同結巴，還是很關顧家人的感受的。

蕭敬騰挑眉，「那小同不如先答應哥哥，哥才可以問你爸媽啊。」

「好，小同要跟賤騰哥哥永遠一起!」

方小同握起拳頭，清晰無比的宣佈。

「來來，勾手指。」蕭敬騰拉起小掌，尾指跟自己的交握纏打印。

看小同萬分認真的放好拇指位置，如此這般就輕易把自己賣了。

「再啵個。」

蕭敬騰滿意的點頭，繼續佔盡便宜。

「啵!」

某無邪小童很聽話。

蕭敬騰身體微顫，咬著下唇，壓抑下狂笑的衝動。

哈哈哈哈，大同，如果你知道你因為幾個布丁就把自己賣給我了。

你的表情會有多精采~哈哈哈~嘻嘻嘻嘻~咕咕吱吱

(下)

把小同抱回別墅門口，他已經軟成一攤賴在寬厚的懷抱中，嘴角還連著一絲若隱若現的銀亮，雙手緊抓著肩膀上的衣料，細嘴不時咕噥出含糊的夢囈，又把頭鑽深了一點繼續好眠，小胸膛有致地上下起伏。看來是睡得很熟很甜。

這可苦了要從褲袋中拿門匙的蕭敬騰，他單手托緊小同的屁股，另手一直艱辛的在狹窄的牛仔褲袋中搜索，手肘位還攜著甜品的塑膠袋子。捨不得吵醒小同，他只好滿頭大汗的悶著聲在抓弄，如此這般待在寒冷的門外幾分鐘卻無果。

此時，原來睡得萬分香甜的小同也終於被搖晃的身軀搔擾得醒來了，他握緊拳頭愛睏的揉揉眼晴，只清醒了一半，混沌的腦袋很迷糊，抬起睜成縫的眼晴瞧了辛苦的賤騰哥哥一眼，呢喃了幾句好冷的童語，又輕喚「哥哥…」便自動自覺的從溫暖的懷中蹭下來，圓胖的身子扭幾下純熟的似滑下圓柱般滑到地上，單手握緊衣擺，另手揉眼乖乖站好。

「小同真懂事呀。」蕭敬騰感動了，伸手撫上嫩軟的臉頰，趕緊開了門，把小同利落的抱進睡房。小心翼翼的把胖呼呼的小身子擱在床上，放好枕頭拉上被子。

聽說小孩玩完特別累，立即要補眠的，看來所言非虛啊。

豈料累得眼都睜不大的小同，噘起嘴，不想就此睡去，一直把和暖的被子推開，

「賤騰哥哥、還沒洗澡啦…洗白白啦…」他掙起來，爬到床邊。

媽媽說出街回來，一定得洗乾淨才可以睡覺的。

看小同如此偏拗的幾乎翻滾下床，原打算關燈的蕭敬騰，別無他法只好又奔回床邊，把他整只抱起來，「好啦好啦，哥哥先陪你洗澡…」

攬好幾條大毛巾，便奔馳到浴室去。

? * *

把衣服嚓嚓仔細的脫下來接疊好，放得方正，小同光著身子一馬當先。

「耶~~~~」歡呼著奔到寬大的浴缸中，啪躂啪躂的扭著屁股走，也不怕會滑倒，只是覺得這個缸子比家中的大好多，而且蒸著騰騰的熱氣超吸引的。

「不要跑啊小同，小心點，等哥哥再一起過去。」

蕭敬騰一邊狼狽的脫衣服，一邊看著小同的動靜，怕他不小心摔到。

「知道啦~~~」

小同響亮的回應著，拖慢了腳步，仍是急不及待的要往池邊邁進，雙眼閃閃發光。

「啦啦啦~啦啦~~」還開心的哼起自創小曲來。

原來看得很留心的蕭敬騰發現自己的毛線衣跟褲鈕糾纏不清，只好暫時專注其上，細心的解開線結。豈料剛完成了博鬥，脫好褲子，就聽到背後啦啦了幾聲接著驚恐的尖叫。

「啦啦~~啊~~~~~~!!!」

「哇啦!!!」龐大落水聲響起，原來很愉快的小曲調也瞬間沒了聲音。

「小同!?」蕭敬騰嚇得心肝幾乎跳出來，來不及細想便衝到池邊，果真看到小同臉容扭曲的不斷揮動手腳在掙扎，水淹去了半張臉，「哥….嗚…咳咳咳!」哭喊著求救。

蕭敬騰撲進水位只及半身高的池中，把小同撈起來。

危機在幾秒內便順利的解決了。

「沒事了，小同好勇敢的…沒事囉，哥哥在…」他趕緊以大手安撫的順著顫抖的小背脊，小同驚慌得呆了好一陣子，只懂用手緊抱著哥哥，抱得好緊好緊，怕自己又會摔回去。

過了半晌，驚魂甫定，才終於委屈的滾出淚水，突然嚎哭起來，上氣不接下氣的放大喉嚨!!

「啊啊…啊嗚嗚嗚嗚啊啊….啊…哥…哥…我好怕…!」

「哥…啊啊啊!好恐怖…嚇死小同….啊啊啊啊啊!!」

看到小同哭到眼紅鼻子紅，嘴張成圓形不斷扯著喉嚨哭，蕭敬騰又好氣又好笑，忙不迭更用力的摟緊僵硬的小身軀「都叫你等哥哥才去，誰叫你不聽話呢，沒事了，別哭啦…」

「對不起啦啊啊….啊呀…小同下次不敢了….嗚嗚嗚….」

小同可憐的抹走臉孔上的淚殊，愧疚的望哥哥一眼，收細了哭音，吸著鼻子哽咽。

「下次要聽哥哥話哦，別哭了…」摸摸頭顱。

「嗯…」

小同乖巧的答應唯唯諾諾的，伸出小手主動握上蕭敬騰的大掌，表示勢死相隨的決心。

蕭敬騰壓抑下嘴角的笑意，牽著小同去抹沐浴露，心中已經笑得拍桌了。

被完全驚著的小同果然不敢造次，站著讓坐在身後的哥哥揉洗髮露，動都不動，像個小軍人。

蕭敬騰把他的頭髮揉了滿頭泡泡，讓髮絲跟白色的輕盈泡沬向上旋起像雪糕筒，為自己的成品感到得意非常，超可愛的，好後悔沒有把相機帶進來拍照留念。

「小同，用手掩住眼晴哦。」

「嗯!」小同不敢怠慢，立即用雙手摀臉，壓得臉都快扁了。

一盆熱水從頭上潑灑而下，來回幾次，泡泡被沖刷乾淨。

蕭敬騰滿意的點頭，又搓好了沐浴露，像抹蛋糕般塗上白嫩的小身軀上，塗了厚厚一層。

小同感到很癢想要躲「啊哈哈…好癢啊…」扭來扭去，又被大手抓回來。

「啊哈哈哈哈，不要避啦小同，快過來!」

蕭敬騰也是笑逐顏開，把好幾次像魚般溜走的小同又抓回來繼續揉。

好不容易把笑得幾乎岔了氣臉頰紅通通的小同都洗得白裡透紅又香噴噴。

蕭敬騰洗了個快速的戰鬥浴，然後把小同攬懷中一起坐進大池。

小同安靜的坐在蕭敬騰的腿上，雙手摟得好緊，怕不小心又掉進去溺水。

被抱得快勒死的男人漾起欣慰的笑容。

哎，大同就從沒有如此依賴過自己，如今一次把虛榮感超支領回來了真爽。

「幫哥哥刷背好不好?」蕭敬騰突發奇想。

「刷…背…?」小同咦一聲抬頭，瞪著疑惑的眼睛看他，不明所以。

「就是用毛巾幫哥哥來回擦幾下，哥哥背好癢哦。」

蕭敬騰逸起非常和煦的笑容，意圖誘拐小同服侍，抓起毛巾扭成七分乾，遞進小同的手心中。

「好呀!」小同好像領到什麼不得了的任務，認真的點頭，立即昂然踏上高一級的階梯，仔細的攤開毛巾，準備就緒。

蕭敬騰待小同轉身，不禁露出黃鼠狼般的笑，掩著半邊嘴角。

吱吱吱~~咕咕咕~他可以幻想成是大同替自己擦背嗎，這意義重大啊哈哈哈。

背後傳來輕輕摩擦的感受。

小同用小手掌把薄毛巾壓好，成了毛巾圓筒，仔細的上下捲動，皺起眉頭仔細的辛勞工作。

雖然力度欠奉，而且方式也不對，但蕭敬騰心中卻滿溢著暖暖的幸福感。

享受著小同誠意的服務，過了半晌，又怕小人兒氣喘噓噓的太累，喚他停手。

「小同好棒哦，哥哥都不癢了。」

「嗯…」小同被稱讚，羞赧的紅了臉，垂頭又鑽回哥哥懷中去。

臉壓在鎖骨上，小同覺得身體好沈，閉上雙眼，又快要睡下了。

蕭敬騰垂頭看他一臉疲倦，也捨不得再拖延，把他抱起來抽起大毛巾裹緊。

把香軟的小同抱回了睡房中。

? * *

像對待小貓咪般用毛巾抹乾小同，再穿上輕軟的睡袍。

兩人鑽入被窩中，只留下一盞暈黃的床頭小燈，溫馨的照亮了臉龐。

蕭敬騰看著稚氣的小臉，五官都是自己最熟識的，心中不禁泛起無限寵溺之情。

指尖沿著眉毛滑到圓鼻尖再到彈性的圓臉頰，依依不捨的婆裟。

小同睏極回望他，小手掌自然的握住修長的手指，握一會又放開，甜甜的微笑。

好像哥哥待在身邊便擁有了安全感。

「小同，你可以唱歌給哥哥聽麼…」蕭敬騰把聲量放到最輕。

「哥想聽什麼…」小同揉眼。

「就你懂唱的都可以…」

「嗯吶…」小同靜靜思索了好一會。

待蕭敬騰以為他想著又不自覺睡下了的時侯，小同卻微紅了臉，開始唱起來。

「我是一個大蘋果、個個孩子都愛我~」

唱到「蘋果」時還要雙手成圓拱狀放頭頂，小同羞澀的盡量把動作做到到位。

「又香又甜又好吃~面上紅紅好顏色~」

「小朋友們常常吃~個個常像紅蘋果~~」

腰肢扭啊扭啊扭。

兒歌總是很短，幾句便唱完了。

「噗~」蕭敬騰噴笑出來，雙手捂嘴笑得身體顫抖，「好可愛的歌哦~哈哈哈~」

大同，你之後想起自己裝紅蘋果如此稱職，情何以堪啊哈哈哈。

小同也笑得露了齒，「媽媽教的…哥哥喜歡嗎...」

「喜歡死了!超喜歡的!」蕭敬騰把他拉近，啵了圓潤的臉頰一口。

「好啦，睡覺了，不然明天沒精神玩啦。」

雖然他總有強烈的預感，一覺醒來，小同便不會再出現在身邊了。

好捨不得，但卻制止不了小同的離去。

「嗯…」小同磨蹭著床單，努力靠過來，仰起小臉。

用力的啵了賤騰哥哥一口，「晚安，賤騰哥哥…」

仍是叫人聽了都要融化的甜蜜童語。

小同，謝謝你來找我。晚安了。

別忘了我們的約定哦。

* * *

這一覺睡到天大亮。

方大同揉揉酸痛的眼晴，心滿意足的伸個懶腰，嗯，睡得超飽。

明天就要坐飛機回香港了，不知道是否跟敬騰差不多班次起飛呢。

可以一起吃早餐，順便監督他多吃些蔬菜。

他轉身想尋找背後熟悉的懷抱，豈料撲了個空，床上哪還有敬騰的身影。

方大同抹把臉，清醒了不少。翻滾下床，奔到大廳浴室廁所全沒蹤影。

他的心提得老高，套好了衣服，奔出沙灘尋找。寒風冷洌，天色開始幽暗，沙灘上哪見人影，而且敬騰也不會莫名其妙的奔出去受冷。

不會因為工作關係半夜離開了吧。

撥打電話幾次沒人接聽。

方大同心下一沈，即使敬騰要離去也會先知會自己，他從來不是這樣沒交戴的人。難道他對自己之前不吭一句便出走的事還耿耿於懷，要他嚐回失去的滋味?

他隨即在心中推返了這念頭。

不會呀，敬騰絕對不會如此對待他的。

「敬騰…」

他輕喚。

叫了兩聲，睡房中突然有動靜，急促的腳步聲啪躂啪躂的傳出來。

方大同眼神一亮，立即奔向睡房。

他剛才沒有好好搜索整個睡房，如果敬騰只是跑到陽台，而他卻那麼擔心便太可笑了，誒，之前還裝瀟灑一走了之，其實最放不開的仍是自己啊。

他苦笑著想踏入房中，打開門，卻看不見人影。

腿間一陣悶痛，好像突然被小炮彈擊中。

他向下一瞧，呆了。

腿前的小東西也呆掉了。

「嗚…」雙手摀住額頭瞪著不馴的目光看他，抿起小嘴。

有種受了痛又不願承認的傲氣。

原來捲著矮小身體的被子滑下一半，拖在地毯上。

「…………」

這個小孩是何時從睡房憑空出現的。

哪家的小朋友竟然奔進來了。

「小朋友，你沒事吧?你剛才有看到長髮的很瘦的大哥哥麼?」

方大同蹲下來跟小孩平高，摸摸他的額頭，彷彿這樣便能揉走痛楚。

小男孩圓睜雙目，蹶起唇，埋怨「沒事，有點痛…」

方大同溫柔微笑，怎麼這個小孩說了沒事又埋怨痛啊。

真倔強又可愛的性格。

「下次哥哥會留意不會撞到你的啦。你有沒有看到長髮哥哥呢?」

小童很專心的思索一下，搖搖頭。

「沒有耶…房中只有我呀。」

等等、方大同托起下巴仔細端倪。

這個小孩愈看愈眼熟，怎麼輪廓如此像敬騰的。

也是眼晴狹長、鼻圓圓，唇薄。

難道這是敬騰帶過來夏威夷的親戚嗎?

方大同把他拉近，笑得更和藹可親。

「小朋友，你好可愛，叫什麼名字?」

小孩有點警誡的看他燦爛的笑容，抿起小嘴。

但是老師說好學生一定要幫助有需要的人，即使這哥哥怎麼看都傻傻的，還是得「幫助」他。

握緊小拳頭，仰起臉。

像威武的鐵金鋼聲音，響亮的說出來。「我叫蕭敬騰。」

他就是睡夢中聽到有人大吼自己的名字才跑出來的，怎知道一出來便被撞痛了。

「什、什麼?」

方大同扶額，他是不是太累了聽錯。

還是說蕭家的人都喜歡取差不多的名字。

可是一模一樣怎說也沒可能吧……

待在原地的小孩等好久沒回應。

只見這傻哥哥蹲在地上自言自語，不時自問自答，皺起眉頭好苦惱的樣子。

像在思考什麼重要的事。

他好冷哦。

這個哥哥怎麼不帶他找爸爸媽媽啊。

這樣一來，他只可以自己去找囉。

於是他很有禮貌的說「哥哥，請借過。」

從呆若木雞的方大同身邊鑽過去。

戴眼鏡的哥哥才如夢初醒，緊張的把自己撈回去，

「小朋友你去哪啊?」

「去找爸媽啦。」

小敬騰揮動小手小腳掙來踢去卻離不開。

「呃…你的爸媽去探望親戚了，他們讓我先照顧你一天耶…」

還是搞不清狀況的方大同勉強從混淆的腦中擠出如此一句。

無論如何，也不能讓這疑似幼年版的敬騰在陌生的地方到處闖啊。

「真的哦…?」小敬騰圓睜眼看他，終於乖巧下來沒有再掙扎。

雙手拉著哥哥的衣領，骨碌碌好奇的看他。

「你可以叫我大同哥哥哦。」

方大同拉起自認為最值得依賴的笑容。

「大…桶…是裝水的水桶嗎…」小孩疑惑極了。

「呃、是世界大同的同哦…」

「就是很大很大的水桶，世界的人都可以用它的水的水桶嗎…好厲害…」

「不、不是的…」到底小騰的腦袋是如何蹦出這樣奇怪的想法啊。

「大桶哥哥…」

小騰雙眼好像裝了滿天星晨，閃閃發亮，嗓子很大的喊。「大桶哥哥!!」

「也、也一樣啦。」反正只是音調不同，方大同抹去滿額冷汗。

把小騰細心的連著被子抱起來。

接下來該怎麼辦。

方大同垂頭，看到小騰用祟拜的眼神盯著彷彿化身了水桶的自己看。

他不覺揚起微笑，抒口氣，摟緊懷中的小火球。

之前敬騰還說想見到小時候的自己。

如今倒是小騰先來找他了。

其實，一向被敬騰照顧的自己。

可以照顧回去也不錯呀。

(完)


End file.
